Our Tragic Loss
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Slade kills three titans, and Robin believes it was all his fault. Can Raven stop him from commiting suicide? Oneshot, songfic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the song "Reach" by Caleigh Peters. **

**This is a songfic (ONESHOT). The lyric will be **underlined, in _italics, _and in **bold. _Like this._**

**------------------------**

"Raven! Let me go! I don't care anymore! I want this life to be over!"

She still held him. Robin wanted to die. The others were gone. Death reached them.

Sometimes it seems like you're falling

_**Falling out of the sky**_

_**Sometimes it feels like you're slipping**_

_**And running out of time**_

Robin believed it was her fault. He thought that he killed Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire. Raven knew it wasn't his fault. But he wouldn't believe him. Everyone kept torturing him, telling him _'Robin was responsible for the death of three titans.' Or 'The leader was not fast enough.' _ All these doubts filled his mind. Robin couldn't take it anymore.

"I want to kill myself Raven! I don't deserve to live!" Robin shouted. He was on the edge of the roof; he wanted to commit suicide. But Raven still held on to him.

_**And that's when you've gotta throw it all away**_

_**All of the things that people say**_

_**And all of the doubts that fill your mind**_

_**Don't belong there**_

"Robin stop! They just disappeared! You don't know if they died or not! Stop this nonsense!" Raven shouted.

"NO! Let me- let me g-" Robin collapsed into Raven's arms.

"Stop. They didn't die. It must've been an illusion. You can't let anyone control you. Please stop."

_**Flashback:**_

"_AAH!" "FRIENDS! HELP US!" "GUYS, WHERE ARE YOU?" _

"_Beast Boy? Cyborg? Starfire? Where are you?" Raven shouted into the warehouse._

"_Raven, did you find them?" Robin asked, still frantically looking around. _

"_No! Slade messed up my powers; they're not working!" Raven said, looking for her friends._

"Oh look. It's the birds of the team. You're looking for your friends, aren't you?" Slade said. Raven and Robin looked up. They saw Slade on the top of a beam, a very high beam.

"_SLADE!" Robin said. He growled, and went after him, leaving Raven to look for the rest of the team. _

_He used his grappling hook to reach the top beam, then aimed to kick Slade, but missed. Slade went behind him, and then jumped down off the beam. When he came down, he kicked an unsuspecting Raven from behind. Her head hit the wall and she fell into unconsciousness. _

"_Looking for your friends, Robin?" He moved to show the hanged bodies of Starfire and Beast Boy, and the mangled and crushed body of Cyborg._

_**End Flashback.**_

"I'm sorry Raven." Robin said weakly. He got up, but almost fell if it wasn't for Raven.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. I know it. It's been Slade's fault, always. He killed them. We'll find them, and make him pay for what he's done. I promise."

"NO! He killed them because I wasn't fast enough!" Robin said, walking back towards the side of the roof with Raven following him. "He killed them! I couldn't stop it! I can't live with this guilt anymore Raven!"

_**Sometimes I can be stupid**_

_**I can get out of line**_

_**But most times you know what I'm doing**_

_**It's not like some big surprise**_

"Robin!" Raven shouted, getting to the edge before he did. "Stop this now!"

**Raven's POV:**

I had to stop him before I lose him! "Robin!" I said.

"Let go of me Raven! I hate myself, and everyone else! Everyone hates me because of this! It's my fault! I can't live anymore! I don't deserve to!"

"Yes! You do deserve to live! If you die, I'd hate myself, now stop!" Raven shouted.

_**Oh and I, I just want to make you understand**_

_**That failing on me isn't in my plans**_

_**And all of the doubts that fill my mind**_

_**Don't belong there.**_

"NO!"

**Normal POV:**

He jumped. And she failed to catch him.

He dropped quickly, and then shifted his arms to his sides to that he would go faster. But Raven caught him with a black claw, and brought him back up.

"What are you doing? Stop it! I want to die! Let me! It's my life!" Robin shouted at her, freeing from the half demon's hand.

"You don't want to do this! You don't know what you're doing! You're delirious! Stop it!"

"No Raven. You're right about one thing," Robin said as he shook his finger at her. "I don't want to do this! But-"

"Then why are you doing this?" Raven said, on the verge of tears.

"Because it's for the best!"

_**There's so much distance**_

_**Between what you want and what you've got**_

_**But if you really want it-its your life**_

SLAP!

Raven was shaking now, tears streamed from her face as random objects on the roof started flying around. Robin held a hand on his cheek, which was now a bit red, while his eyes were the sizes of tennis balls.

"You- you slapped me!" Robin said.

"Yes I did, you idiot! You're so selfish! You can try to live with this!" Raven shouted.

_**So you gotta try**_

Robin just stared at her with a blank face.

"Didn't you stop to think of what would've become of me if you did die?" shouted the crying girl.

Robin looked up a bit.

"You… you didn't kill anyone! But if you did commit suicide right now, you really would be responsible for a death!"

"W-who's?" Robin said weakly in shock.

"Yours truly! That's who!"

"Why?" Raven only looked away, yet Robin continued. "Why would you die? My life's not important. I haven't made an impact on anyone. I'm just a waste of a life. "

"Stop that!" Raven said, resuming her crying. "Stop being so down on yourself! You have made an impact! Without you, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and I would have had nowhere to go! Without you, this city would be in danger! Without you, I don't have a reason for living!"

_Without you, I don't have a reason for living!_

_Without you, I don't have a reason for living!_

_Without you, I don't have a reason for living!_

It took a while before that last sentence actually processed in Robin's brain. By then, Raven was about to leave.

"Raven, wait!" Robin said, trying to meet up to her.

"I don't want to talk to you Robin!"

"Please Raven! You were right! I'm sorry! I never realized how much I cared for you until now!"

_**Whatever you do, you'll never be wrong**_

_**You can reach for it**_

_**You can reach for it**_

"Go away Robin."

"No, I'm serious! I'm telling the truth! You're always there for me! You're always making sure I do the right thing!"

Raven kept walking away, while Robin finally caught up to her.

"You always tell me I can do my best! You're always here for me!"

Raven slowed down a bit.

"I love you Raven!"

Raven froze in her tracks. Robin was also crying now.

"I'm sorry for making a mistake! I've always loved you! Please forgive me!"

Out of nowhere, Raven came and hugged him, while crying into his shoulder. Robin held her tightly.

"I'm sorry."

---------------------

**So, what did you think? If it sucked, that's YOUR problem. Flames don't affect me for some reason. **

**I didn't add a kiss in because it's a tragic moment; hence the title. **

**Please review.**


End file.
